Love the Way You Lie
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's love is troublesome. 24th in The Songs of EO.


_**Disclaimer: This is the 24th story in **__The Songs of EO. __**I used **__Love the Way You Lie__**, by Eminem and Rihanna. Elliot and Olivia may not have the best relationship but they love each other. Nothing is mine, read on! **_

Love the Way You Lie

By Julia

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Olivia Benson-Stabler was standing in the living room of their home, tears falling down her face. She and Elliot had been fighting for hours. Elliot was jealous of Dean Porter. Liv had worked with him four years ago when she was undercover. She was trying to make him believe that nothing had happened. "Elliot, I LOVE you. And you know it! Dean is not even friends with me anymore after last year and you know it! Seriously, you don't see me yelling at you about KISSING Dani Beck four years ago, now DO YOU?" She yelled back.

Elliot was pacing by the couch, willing himself not to hit her. He had prided himself on never hitting a woman. He didn't know she knew about that. He had never told her, and they'd not been officially together then. "I didn't know that you knew about that." He said, losing steam a little.

Olivia wiped tears off her face. "Yeah. I did know about it. You know, Fin and I don't just call each other brother and sister for nothing, you know. And I'm not screaming at you for it. And if Dean hadn't sent me that letter we wouldn't even be having this fight! We fight all the time lately, babe. We've got to fix that! I don't want us to derail, I waited too long to be with you. I love you."

Elliot loved her, too. "I know, babe, I love you too." She hesitantly went to him and he hugged her.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife _

_in my windpipe I can't breathe_

_But I still fight all I can fight_

_as long as the wrong feels right _

_it's like I'm in flight high off of love_

_drunk on my hate it's like I'm huffin paint _

_and I love it the more I suffer I sufficate_

_And right before I'm about to drown_

_She resusitates me she fuckin hates me_

_And I love it_

A couple of days later, they'd gone out with Munch and Fin. Just a double date, nothing too serious. They hadn't gotten to do anything like that in a long while. They had gone to the movies, and now they were out to dinner. Fin had chosen this really great Italian place. They were waiting to be seated. Then some guy whistled at Olivia. And all hell broke loose. Elliot snapped. "Seriously, we can't go anywhere without getting ogled at." He said, his voice raising a little.

Olivia threw up her hands. "Seriously? You're starting this NOW? When we finally get a night out? And in front of Munch and Fin? You know that I love you. You know that I could care less about some guy whistling at me! I'm not looking at them, I'm only looking at YOU! SERIOUSLY! I am not going to have this fight with you again. I'm not. Especially right now."

Elliot hauled off and punched the wall, and they heard bones cracking. He gave out a yell, and they all crowded around him. Blood was pouring down his knuckles, and he gasped with the pain. He had hit the wall so that he wouldn't hit Olivia. He was now regretting it, although not his anger. He had never been this jealous with Kathy. Olivia called for an ambulance, tears filling her eyes. She swore to herself that she was going to leave him if this didn't stop happening.

They made up at the hospital. Elliot promised that he would work out his anger problem. Olivia wanted to agree with him. She just wasn't sure that she could.

_Wait_

_where you goin I'm leavin you_

_No you ain't come back _

_We're runnin right back _

_here we go again it's so insane_

_'Cause when it's goin good it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad it's awful_

_I feel so ashamed _

_I snap "who's that dude?" I don't even _

_know his name I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again I guess _

_I don't know my own strength_

A couple of months later, they were at the grocery store. They had Eli for the weekend. They had him on his leash so that they could push the cart easier. He did pretty good on it, even if they had to remind him not to grab things. Olivia was pushing the cart, going to grab some cereal for Eli when Elliot made a noise behind her. He was staring something behind her. She wondered what in the world could be bothering him now. He said, "Liv, you were staring at that guy. Don't you love me?" He asked, hurt coming through his voice.

Olivia sighed. They'd had a couple of good months, they hadn't had a fight since the night at the hospital. She said, "What, Elliot? What did I do now? Are you going to pick a fight with me in front of our child?" She looked tired. She got tired chasing after Eli.

Elliot said, "You were staring at that guy. I thought you loved me. Seriously, Liv." Tears had started to fill his eyes.

Olivia shrugged. His ex-wife had left him for some lawyer. She figured that's where all this paranoia was coming from. "I was not checking anyone out, baby." She said, and inclined her head towards Eli. "Seriously, you're going to do this now?"

Elliot had completely forgotten Eli was there. The guy in question had turned to Elliot. "Maybe she liked that she saw, buddy. You ever think of that?" He asked, giving Elliot a smirk.

Elliot got in the guy's face, ignoring Olivia. "Seriously, you're going to be that guy right now?" He asked, two inches from his face.

Olivia tried to grab his arm, and he recoiled so hard that she fell against the shelf full of cereal. She cried out, and Eli ran to her, crying out. Elliot ignored the guy, running to Olivia, apologizing profusely. He wished he hadn't done it. She was so pissed, he could have hurt Eli.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_You ever love somebody so much _

_you can barely breathe when you with 'em_

_You meet, and neither one of you even know_

_what hit 'em? Got that warm fuzzy feeling _

_yeah, them chills used to get 'em now you're _

_gettin fuckin sick of lookin at em_

Olivia was lying in their bed, thinking. Elliot was at work. She was remembering when they had first met, and how she'd had butterflies that hadn't wanted to go away.

_Thirteen years ago:_

Olivia walked into the 1-6 for the first time. She had been glad that she'd been able to get into the SVU. She hadn't known what she'd do if she hadn't. She'd been told to ask for Captain Donald Cragen or Dectective Elliot Stabler. She was really nervous. She had never had a male partner before. She was nervous that they wouldn't get along or something. Or that he'd be married and the wife would get jealous.

She saw someone standing by a desk near the door, and as he looked up, she saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to the hottest guy she had ever seen. She actually gasped, and so did he. She got butterflies in her stomach as she heard him say he was ELliot Stabler, could he help her?

_Present day_

Olivia heard the front door opening, and groaned. She heard Elliot call out. She didn't even want to speak to him. She stayed in the bedroom and didn't come out.

_You swore you'd never hit 'em_

_never do nothing to hurt 'em, now you're_

_in each other's faces spewing venom in your _

_words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw,_

_bit 'em throw 'em down, pin 'em so lost _

_in the moments when you're in em_

_It's the race that took over_

_It controls you both so they say you'd best to go_

_your seperate ways guess they don't know ya_

_'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over_

_it's a different day. sound like broken records playing over_

_But you promised her_

_next time you'd show restraint you don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_but you lied again, now you get to watch her leave _

_out the window guess that's why they_

_call it window "pane" _

Olivia had her last fight with Elliot. The last couple of months had been cold, both weatherwise and in the apartment. She had packed up a few of her things, and she was going to go stay with her best friend Casey Novak. She was just doing this as a wakeup call for Elliot,. She had wanted him too long, and no matter what had happened with them. She went out into the living room.

Elliot was sitting on the couch, tears filling his eyes. He stood up as she entered the room, carrying her bags. He asked, "Do you need any help carrying anything down to the cab?" He clasped his hands in front of him.

His wife shook her head. She only had a couple for now. "No, I'm OK. I'd like you to not call me for a couple of days. I'll call you when I'm ready. You really need to think about things, baby. I don't want to call this a breakup. This is just a seperation. We'll talk in a couple of days, OK?"

Elliot kissed her on the cheek, keeping his hands to himself. Ever since that day in the grocery store, he hadn't touched her very much. He'd felt really bad. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He wiped tears off his face. He loved her. _He _had driven her to this. He couldn't believe it. He felt so bad. "I promise. I will, baby. I don't want things to be over." He choked out, tears falling down his face.

Olivia kissed him on the mouth, just softly and lightly. She wiped tears off her cheek. She said, "I'm going to go, now." She picked up her bags and left the apartment, Elliot watching her go, sobs wracking his body.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things _

_that we didn't mean, and we fall back into _

_the same patterns, same routine _

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me, but when it comes to love,_

_you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back, _

_it wasn't you baby, it was me maybe our _

_relationship isn't as crazy as it seems _

_maybe that's what happens when a tornado_

_meets a volcano all I know is love you _

_too much to walk away though _

Elliot stood outside Casey's apartment door. He'd been knocking on it for the past five minutes. He was anxious. He'd come to try and get her to come home. He missed her so much. She'd been gone for two months. They'd been talking a lot, but they'd been fighting, too. Any time they saw each other, actually. He wasn't so sure that he was going to be able to get her to come home. He was going to try his best.

Casey met him at the door. She folded her arms. She loved Olivia like a sister. She usually loved Elliot, too. But Elliot was sure that she'd taken Liv's side, and he didn't blame her. Casey said, "She's not so sure that she wants to see you." Casey's long red hair was pulled back off her face with a headband.

Elliot nodded. "I know. I just had to try. I love her very much. Please, just ask her if she'll see me. I know I have no right to ask. Just please, Casey. I am begging you."

Casey nodded and walked away. To his surprise, she had left the door open. He waited. He wanted to get her to come home. He'd do whatever it took.

_Come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time there won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to _

_fuckin' leave again I'ma tie her to the bed_

_and set this house on fire_

Olivia came to the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed. She looked like she was pretty upset. She folded her arms. Her long hair looked unkempt and she wore an old pair of El's boxers and Casey's Sex Crimes ringer tee. She said, "Elliot, what are you doing here?" She stared back at him with her brown eyes.

Elliot tossed tears off his face. He said, "Liv, I want you to come home. I promise, things will be better. I love you so much, I just want you to come home. I will be better. I won't be so jealous. I've been working on my anger issues."

Olivia dashed tears off her face. She was so lonely. She loved being with Casey, but she wanted to go home. She SO wanted to go home. She folded her arms again. She said, "I want to believe you, baby. I really do. I'm just not sure that I do. It's been a rough few months. Why did you just start acting like that out of the blue? You aren't an abusive man, Elliot. Although you've been acting like it." She tossed more tears off her face.

Elliot shook his head. He had no idea why. He wished he had an explanation for her. "I wish that I could tell you, baby. I just am sure that I want to change. Be better for you. I want to be the best husband I can be. I really do. Please, please come back home."

Olivia had to admit, she was completely wavering. She loved him so much, and missed the way they used to be before someone took her sweet, wonderful husband and in his place put this jealous crazy man. She couldn't keep the tears away any longer, and hollered at Casey to bring her some tissues. She said, "I'm only coming home if you're going to be different. If you're going to figure out what is making you so angry and stop taking it out on me. I know that you don't mean to be this way, And I know that you are killing yourself for it. That is honestly the only reason that I've still been in this relationship. I didn't want to just up and leave because I know that the real you is in there somewhere." Her voice caught a little.

Elliot couldn't keep the tears off his face, either. He ached to hold her. He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. She shied away at first, but then hugged him back. He sobbed onto her shoulder. She sobbed on his, too. He held her as tightly as he ever had. He was never going to let her go. He was going to try and be the best man that he could be, even if he wasn't sure that he could.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

_**Author's note: I got this out over two days. Took me longer than I wanted it to. I've got a video for this song on yt. My name there is eofanfreakusa. I don't like half the vids for that song, they completely suck. Me and thrownover65 aka Kamara, are the only ones who did it right. I promise I'm still working on my EO fics. Hope you liked this to tide you over! **_


End file.
